


Oblivious

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack Requested Oneshots [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Secret dating, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Jonah Beck is not known for being observant. Imagine the irony when he’s the only one who notices something.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylan/gifts).

Jonah knew he wasn’t the most observant of his friend group. He didn’t know for a long time that Andi had a crush on him, or that Cyrus did too and he helped Cyrus figure out he was gay, and it took him a while for him to catch on to Buffy liking Marty from the party. He even played along with all the “oblivious Jonah” jokes. 

But when he was starting to notice something that nobody else was noticing, he started getting suspicious. 

On costume day, he saw how utterly devastated Cyrus was when T.J. did the costume with Kira. He understood being upset. Being upset was normal. But Cyrus looked like someone ripped his heart out of his chest and set it on fire, like the scene from the second Indiana Jones movie. Weirder still, he saw how destroyed T.J. was. T.J. was the one who bailed, but then he leared that T.J. was the one who came up for the idea. 

After costume day, the two seemed to make up at least. Even though Kira hung around like a stormcloud, the two when they hung out together seemed happy together. Jonah noticed little touches, how close they would walk together, how T.J. always put his hand on Cyrus’s shoulder when he would lead them away. He started looking at the usual amount of touches two friends, two close guy friends would share. There was a lot more than that between the two. 

At Andi’s party, he saw the two sitting on the bench talking, smiling, and even looking nervous at one point. He wasn’t sure if his eyes deceived him because it was hard to tell on that bench, but it looked like they were touching again. He wouldn’t put it past them. 

And after the party, Cyrus was glowing, but he wasn’t saying what caused that smile, if anything did in fact cause it. Even the news of Andi going to SAVA didn’t completely take that smile off of his face. Something happened. 

For the next few weeks, Cyrus and T.J. seemed to gravitate towards each other, and sometimes he swore that when he saw them and called out their names, they would drop their hands and go to him. Jonah was very, very suspicious. 

He watched their hushed conversations when they thought nobody was around, the giggles, how they would press their heads together. Jonah was finally able to figure it out. T.J. Kippen and Cyrus Goodman were dating. 

* * *

Jonah never followed them, only paid attention to them whenever they were around him. But one day, he did catch them red handed. 

Jonah’s parents asked him to go to The Spoon and pick up some burgers and baby taters for dinner while they were finishing unpacking. He walked in and Amber started coming to him with her eyes a little wide and like she was trying to usher him back out the door when he saw them. 

Cyrus and T.J. were on the same side of the booth in the back, mostly hidden away from everyone, and T.J.’s arm was around Cyrus’s shoulders, and the other hand was holding Cyrus’s. But the part that gave it away that not even someone as oblivious as Jonah would miss: they were kissing. 

“They...uh…” Amber said. “I only know because I’m T.J.’s sister…”

“I suspected this for a while…” Jonah said. “Honestly...about time.”

Cyrus and T.J. slowly and naturally broke apart when T.J.’s eyes widened and he looked like a deer in headlights, staring at Jonah. Cyrus followed his gaze and then saw Jonah as well, sheepishly waving at them. 

Then Jonah started approaching. “Don’t worry, you guys have my full support. But I’m not going to say anything until you’re ready to say it.” He promised. “I’m just grabbing dinner for my family. Have fun on your date.” 

He waved and left again, and he was positive that after the shock wore off, they would have a great date.


End file.
